parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sleeping Beauty (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's eighth spoof of Sleeping Beauty. Cast *Lola Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Princess Aurora/Briar Rose *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as Prince Phillip *Mavis (from Thomas and Friends) as Flora *Millie (from Thomas and Friends) as Fauna *Caitlin (from Thomas and Friends) as Merryweather *The Sorceress (from Spyro) as Maleficent *Andrew (from Go!Animate) as King Stefan *Adrianna (from Go!Animate) as Queen Leah *Chuck (from Sonic) as King Hubert *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lackey *Buck (from Home on the Range) as Samson *Smudger (from Thomas and Friends) as Diablo the Raven *The Ghostly Galleon (from TUGS) as Dragon Maleficent Movie Used *Sleeping Beauty (1959) Footage Looney Tunes *Specials *Movies *Video Games *Cartoons Thomas and Friends *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Bill, Ben, and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Dream On (Michael Angelis-UK) *Don't be Silly, Billy (Michael Angelis-UK) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Bust My Buffers! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Springtime for Diesel (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Granpuff (George Carlin) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Runaway Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) Spyro *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (JohnnyDFox's Version) Go!Animate *Ronney Zamora's Andrew and Adrianna Videos (Credit Goes To Ronney Zamora) *LW97's Andrew and Adrianna Videos (Credit Goes To LW97) *amazing interstate 95 own BTCP Brandon le's Andrew and Adrianna Videos (Credit Goes To amazing interstate 95 own BTCP Brandon le) Sonic *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger Theodore Tugboat *George's Ghost *Theodore to the Rescue *Emily's New Hat *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Emily Goes Overboard *George and the Navy Ship *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore the Tattletug *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Hank Floats Forward Disney *Home on the Range (2004) TUGS *Ghosts Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Gallery Lola Bunny The Looney Tunes Show.jpg|Lola Bunny as Princess Aurora Bugs bunny looney tunes show 3.png|Bugs Bunny as Prince Philip Mavis68.jpg|Mavis as Flora Millie.png|Millie as Flora Caitlin.png|Caitlin as Merryweather The Sorceress.png|The Sorceress as Maleficent It's Andrew Clark.png|Andrew as King Stefan (Credit Goes To Go!Animate) It's Adrianna Johnson.png|Adrianna as Queen Leah (Credit Goes To Go!Animate) It's_Chuck_Underground.png|Chuck as King Hubert MrDigbyHeader.jpg|Digby as Lackey Buck strong.png|Buck as Samson Smudger.png|Smudger as Diablo the Raven Ghostly Galleon.png|The Ghostly Galleon as Dragon Maleficent (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Sleeping Beauty Part 1: Main Title/Hail To The Princess Lola *Sleeping Beauty Part 2: Meet The Good Heroines/The Gift Of Beauty And Song *Sleeping Beauty Part 3: Meet The Sorceress/The Sorceress' Curse/Caitlin's Gift *Sleeping Beauty Part 4: Mavis's Plan *Sleeping Beauty Part 5: The Girl Takes Baby Lola/16 Years Later/The Sorceress' Frustration *Sleeping Beauty Part 6: Lola Grows Up/A Surprise From Lola *Sleeping Beauty Part 7: At The Forest/Bugs And Buck Hear Lola's Singing *Sleeping Beauty Part 8: "I Wonder"/Lola's Dream *Sleeping Beauty Part 9: Unusual Prince ("Once Upon A Dream") *Sleeping Beauty Part 10: Mavis and Caitlin's Argument *Sleeping Beauty Part 11: Lola Comes Back/The Truth Learned *Sleeping Beauty Part 12: "Skumps" (Drinking Song) *Sleeping Beauty Part 13: Bugs' Arrival *Sleeping Beauty Part 14: Lola's Return/The Sorceress Posses Lola/Lola's Fate *Sleeping Beauty Part 15: Waiting For Lola/"Sleeping Beauty"/Mavis's Revelation *Sleeping Beauty Part 16: The Sorceress Kidnaps Bugs *Sleeping Beauty Part 17: The Sorceress' Castle *Sleeping Beauty Part 18: The Sorceress Visits Bugs/The Destined Hero/I Shall Sleep Well *Sleeping Beauty Part 19: Saving Bugs/Escaping The Castle *Sleeping Beauty Part 20: The Final Battle/The Sorceress's Fate *Sleeping Beauty Part 21: Happy Ending Trivia *Mavis will be pulling six stone cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Millie will be pulling an open coach and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Caitlin will be pulling her purple and white coach, Connor's blue and white coach, and Gordon's green and yellow Express coach. *Smudger will be shunting and hauling some freight cars throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs